The Devil that loves fire
by aquapuppy912
Summary: Read as Natsu and Mirajane fall in love. this is not a immediate lemon there will be some build up. NOT A ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I own nothing at all from fairy tail. sad Eh? I also own none of the constellation names mentioned in this story.

A/N: this will be short just a warning but I do intend to make many chapters. this will start when Mira is about 14 and Natsu is about 13 OK? OK, now that we got that out of the way lets get started. P.s this will be a lemon in the future but not quite yet. p.p.s Happy won't be around for a while.

Mira: 14 Natsu: 13

Mirajane was upset, She was all alone and nothing to do. Both Elfman and Lisanna were gone on a trip to learn how to control their powers, Mirajane promptly refused to go. A downside to staying home as she was bored out of her mind, she considered going on a mission but decided against it because she did not what to leave without Elfman or Lisanna. it was approaching night when Mira left the guild after a "hard" day of bullying everyone she could at the guild, though that lost its fun eventually, especially because Natsu was not there and now that Lisanna was not there she could make him cry all she wanted.

After a while of pondering what to do the take over Mage came to the decision to go for a walk in the woods, It didn't really matter that she alone she was more than a match for anything that may attack her but the sight she came across was one that she was not totally prepared for. Mira heard yelling and splashing near her and decided to go investigate, she found Natsu running around in the water, no shirt and his pants pulled up to his knees chasing after a fish "DAMN YOU FISH, COME TO ME, I WANT TO EAT YOU!" Natsu yelled at his aquatic enemy Mira stood there for a minute and watched before she started to laugh causing the young dragon slayer to look up at her, "Agh!, Mirajane! what do you want!?" he started falling on his butt in the water out of fear this made her laugh even harder "Oh I should have known you came to make fun of me." he said looking down already defeated at this the take over Mage stopped laughing and thought for a moment, "Well its hard not to when you look so stupid.' she said "but besides that, I find it rather insulting that you immediately think I am going to pick on you.' she said crossing her arms "well you always pick on me when you see me why stop now," Natsu said bitterly and that's when Mira surprised Natsu

Mira though about it and decided to be nice to the idiot for once and see what it was like "what are you even doing anyway?" the demon asked a wet fire dragon slayer in the water " I was trying to catch my breakfast, well no lunch I mean wait, no that's still wrong dinner now I think." he said thinking about it " why didn't you just get food at the guild?" Mira asked him "because you were there and Lisanna said she could not protect me from you this week so I decided to stay out here instead." he said pointing to his stuff by a tree and a hammock hanging near it "You were staying out here to avoid me?" she asked him for the first time actually feeling bad "yes..." he started quietly "please don't beat me up..." he said looking down

she looked at him and saw that he was hungry she sighed "would you like help catching that fish?" she said he looked up very surprised and said, "yes please, I am super hungry." he said looking excited as if anticipating the fish already. Mira took off her knee-high boots and got in the water and started running after the as she said mother fucking little bastard.

After catching a few fish Natsu prepared to roast them with his flames "are you actually going to ruin them like that!?" Mira said looking appalled to witch Natsu replied: "yeah that's how I always eat them." Mira took the fish from him and proceeded to cook them her own way. After eating together they sat in the grass and watched the stars Mira played about 10 feet from Natsu so that he would not get the Idea that they were friends. Natsu suddenly pointed up at the stars and said: "Hey look its Ursa Major." " its what now?" she said with curiosity filling her. "Ursa Major is a constellation Igneel taught me about, we used to stay up for hours and watch the stars.' he said with a sad smile on his face. Mira got up and laid next to Natsu and said" show me more." for about an hour he showed her constellations then across the sky shot a shooting star. Mira made a wish to which she would tell no one, she wished that she could do this with Natsu every day. after a little while, she fell asleep next to Natsu in the grass under the stars. and that's how the devil began to love fire little did she know that at that same point a certain dragon began to fall for the demon.

A/N; How was it? did you like it? there will be lemony stuff in later chapters but nothing yet because of their age. but drop a review if you want favorite this and follow it if you want my love goes with all of y'all. p.s I do hope i can update frequently.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. sorry. If I did it would be NaMi all the way.

A/N: Hey peeps thanks for all the nice things you said about chapter one. Oh and Lordlexx thanks for the advice. Now on to the story! YAY!

Mirajane:14 Natsu: 13

The morning following chapter 1's events

Mirajane awoke under a blanket in a hammock rather alarmed not knowing where she was until she remembered last nights events of fishing, and eating, and star watching with a certain young dragon slayer she smiled at this readjusted and fell back asleep.

the previous night after Mira fell asleep.

"Hey, Mirajane look its a Shooting star!" Natsu said excitedly as he looked over at her.

He noticed that her chest was rising and falling in a calm and slow rate so he figured she must be asleep. Natsu laid there for a moment looking at the stars and listening to demon inhale and exhale. He got up and looked down at Mira's sleeping figure, She looked nice for a change, just at peace instead of having a mean grin on her face or a scary look either, if he was honest she even looked a little pretty. Natsu picked Mira up and placed her in his hammock and covered her with his blanket as he looked at her one more time and saw that she was smiling in her sleep.

"Maybe your not all bad," Natsu said quietly

he went and laid down on a soft patch of grass and fell asleep.

The next morning...

Mira sat up as best as one can in a hammock and looked around, The sun was shining through the trees illuminating the forest floor and making the blue water shimmer Mirajane heard the sound of birds chirping in the trees and then her eyes fell upon the Pinkette sleeping soundly in the grass not 5 feet from herself. She attempted to get out of the hammock but ended up falling face first out of it and rolling on top of the previously sleeping Natsu

"Damn Hammock!" Mirajane cursed as she sat up rubbing her face.

"Ow, do you think you could get off me?" Natsu said with the take over Mage sitting on his chest

"Oh sorry," she said as she got off Natsu

"Hey, would you mind if I stayed out here with you this week.." Mira said in a rather flustered way. "If you Promise to be Nice..." Natsu said to her

"Um, will you go away for a while though," Natsu continued "Why!?" Mira asked rather angry and annoyed

Natsu looked down and replied

"I need to take a bath and I don't want you to watch."

at this Mira looked away and Blushed madly comprehending what he just said.

"oh... No shit?" she said as she walked away.

For the rest Of the week until Lisanna and Elfman returned Mira stayed out in the woods with Natsu just relaxing and having fun... (and falling in love. but maybe not realizing it yet.)

At the end of the week.

Mirajane sighed as she started to tell Natsu what she had been thinking about all week.

"Hey, Natsu..."

"Yeah?"

"You and I are friends... but only out here I have a reputation to uphold," Mira said looking down

"well that's ok," Natsu said to her

"It's not like I expected you completely change after just a week," Natsu said with a smile Then Mirajane did something that Natsu never thought she would ever do she Kissed him on the cheek and ran off towards town.

after that week every time both Lisanna and Elfman were gone they would go to off to their place and hang out each time they hung out they unknowingly fell further into the romance that was blooming.

end chapter 2

A/N what did you think? in the next chapter, shit will happen so be warned. drop a review if you feel like it thanks to all my readers. my love goes with ya'll.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: ok this chapter might be a bit on the longer side so sit back and read.

Mira:15 Natsu:14

After about a year of short and secret meetings in their spot of the forest, Mira decided she wanted something more than just friendship and she knew that Natsu would not be the one to make the first move so it had to be her and she was very excited to make it.

In Mira and Natsu's spot in the forest...

Mira was sitting under a tree with Natsu hanging down in front of her as they were casually conversing about many things such as recent quests they went on, things that have been going on at the guild, ECT. Mira liked talking to Natsu he was a good listener and was normally pretty nice to her with the exception of his teasing remarks here and there but overall things between them were all pretty good. Mira had Finally excepted that she was falling for him when Christmas came around and everyone in the guild was giving and receiving presents from each other, everyone was very happy and there was a lot of joy everywhere... except a corner in the guild where Mira had planted herself.

Now It was not that everyone hated the take over Mage (just most) it was that no one was close enough to Mira to get her something they knew she would like, So that in mind Mira got one gift that day a scarf from Elfman and Lisanna, to be honest it was not the not getting a gift thing that bugged her but the fact that only Elfman and Lisanna had actually wished her a merry Christmas that day made her want to cry but she would never cry in front of these bastards. until something unexpected happened.

"Hey, Mira merry Christmas," Natsu said happily coming up to her with

something behind his back "Merry Christmas, but hey I thought I told you were a not friends in the guild," Mirajane said rather coldly to witch Nasu replied " Yeah but Nobody should be alone in a corner on Christmas!" he said with a smile as he handed her a small gift-wrapped box She looked away blushing as she accepted it. she unwrapped it showing a small wooden box she opened it and inside was a star chart map. she put the box aside and smiled at Natsu " thank you that was... sweet" she said. Natu put a hat with a branch sticking out the front with a familiar plant hanging from it he had a cheeky smile on his face she rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek but then she slapped him for breaking the rule of talking to her in the guild.

Back to the present

Mira took a deep breath then began to say what had been on her mind for some time. " Natsu! I have decided on something!" Mira declared loudly pulling Natsu out of the tree by his scarf. "OKAY OKAY, JUST NO MORE ABUSE!" Natsu yelled rubbing his head looking annoyed. Mira grabs Natsu by the collar of his scarf and hoists him onto his feet so that they stood face to face (the height difference was takin care of when Natsu suddenly had a growth spurt) " Natsu!" she started out loud but then she said in a small voice

"you are going to be my boyfriend..."

at that, she looked away from him blushing madly not at all acting like herself to which she was mentally scolding herself. but poor Natsu was not quite up to speed on what a girlfriend is "I'm you're what now?" he asks sincerely confused. "My boyfriend," she repeats shyly "OK, I caught that but what does that mean I have to do now? does our life change?" he asked

The take over Mage thought for a moment, and to be honest, she had never had a boyfriend before and did not know much about dating either... mostly because everyone else was afraid of her. "Well... Um, It means you have to remember things Like my birthday...? and you have to be nice to me and treat me like I am special... and Take me on dates... ummmm, what else is there" she put her hand to her chin in thought " you have to love me, and well maybe ... kk kiss m me," the last part she stuttered out "Oh, I think I do stuff like that Maybe not the kissing stuff," he said with a small grin

"Oh... am I not good enough to kiss," she said looking down.

"No it's not that it's just I don't know isn't that kinda fast from us being friends to kissing," he said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment "I'm sorry," he said turning around just to feel a pair of thin but powerful arms wrap around his waist and a head placed against his shoulder. "no your right... I forgot to tell you... a boyfriend also should hold his girlfriend."

"So if there are rules for a boyfriend, are there rules for a girlfriend?" he asked the demon behind him "No," she deadpanned to him "Realy how the hell is that fair?" he asked her with a smile on his face as he turned to face her " Natsu be real we both know I wear the pants in our relationship, " she replied bluntly "OH YEAH WELL LETS CHANGE THAT!" he yelled with a smile on his face as his hands ignited with flames as he charged her, Mira simply used one of her satin souls and gave him a chop to the back of his head and with that he was on the ground holding the back of his head withering in pain.

After Natsu had recovered Mirajane walked up to him with a smile on her face "see I wear the pants"

"yeah your right, for now," Natsu mumbled

"DAMN STRAIGHT I'M RIGHT," she said loudly with a bright smile over her face " So as your new girlfriend I think we should go on a date tomorrow!" she said smiling "Um ok.." Natsu said nervously 'let's hope I can come up with something cool' he thought to himself. But then Mira had a personality change and went all flirty on him "Ok until then, MY little flame," she said appointing him a Pet name but he actually did not mind it. as a way of saying goodbye she rubbed the tip of her nose against his as the young dragon slayer's face lit up like a red Christmas light. Blushing as she walked away Mira was excited about her first date, but little did she know one date would progress into something much bigger.

End chapter 3

A/N: Hey what did you think the longest chapter up to ? Next chapter the first Date Dun Dun daaaaaaaaaaaa HA HA only kidding the next chapter will hopefully be as good as I want it to be but I do have faith it will go well. well until next time

\- adieu


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: as pronounced in previous chapters I still don't own anything at all. -_- life

A/N: hey its been a while... well let's just get right down to it then.

Mira: 15 Natsu: 14

Natsu spent the entire day planning and setting up the date for that night. To Natsu, this was very stressful he had no idea how a date was sposed to go. Luckily For Natsu, Guildarts was at the guild and he knew Guildarts would know how a date should go.

"Hey, Guildarts!" Shouted Natsu

He ran to the older man and gave him a hug to witch Guildarts happily accepted, although the sweet gesture was short lived as Natsu attempted to punch Guildarts and failed... badly. later after Natsu had recovered they begun to talk " So Natsu what can I do for you?" the crash mage asked with a smile " Well... Um... could you ... tell me what you do on a date," Natsu said very red in the face. Inside Guildarts was screaming in excitement but on the outside, he managed to keep his cool. " Well on the average date the guy provides food and has something fun or interesting to do afterward on they even might just talk, oh and at the start of the date DO NOT forget to compliment her on her appearance !" he explained to the dragon slayer "oh I think I could do that," he said with a smile

later that day, he went to Erza and asked her if she could help him. "hey Erza can you help me..." "with what?" she asked the fire dragon slayer " I want to cook!" he said with a huge smile "what do you want to cook?"

"Um how about kuzumochi? and some kind of meal?" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head in thought "for just you?" Erza asked

"No," Natsu said with a blush on his face

"so a portion for you and who else?" she asked with a small smile on her face

"happy"

"don't lie to me happy only eats fish," Erza said with a straight face "now tell me who is the other portion for?" "um please don't make me tell," he said his face redder than the knight's hair. "Ok fine" Erza finally agreed to let the boy be. Natsu was under the impression that Erza would do all the work and he would watch... boy was he wrong. Erza was a slave driver in the kitchen he had to do all the work under her instruction if he got it wrong he was punished after about 4 hours in the kitchen he got everything right. "Thanks, Erza!" Natsu with dishes of food in his hands said as he ran out of the guild

Because of all the events of the day he had little under 2 hours to set up the date before Mira showed up and he went into overdrive working to make everything perfect for Mira, after all, he was her boyfriend at this thought he smiled a wide smile he might not come right out and say it but he kinda liked the way that sounded in his head.

~Time skip~

"Hey, Natsu!" Mira said as she approached Natsu wearing something other than her usual gothic outfit of a black crop top with pretty designs on it, her short shorts with the demonic belt buckle on it and her thigh high boots. now she was wearing a sleeveless dark purple knee high dress with aqua blue designs on it, with a pair of black stockings under it and black and blue speakers. her hair was in a usual high pony but with a pink ribbon instead of her purple one. she was indisputably beautiful but because of her attitude, no one really liked her.

"Hi, Mira!" Natsu said as he ran up to her, he was wearing black jeans, red and black tennis shoes, a zip-up red and blue sweatshirt and his usual white dragon scaled pattern scarf. Natsu was not as handsome as Mirajane is beautiful but his personality more than made up for the areas his looks did not cover but this is not to say he was not easy on the eyes.

Mira shuffled for a bit as if waiting for something, Then Natsu remembered something that Guildarts told him " You look really pretty." he said rather quietly and sheepishly.

Mira smiled and said " Thank you MY little flame"the Possessiveness clear in his voice at this Natsu just blushed as Mira opened her arms implying he was to hug her. the hug was nice but a little awkward. they walked over to where Natsu had set up a table and chairs with mason jars with candles in them. he took the food out he had prepared it was chicken and macaroni and cheese with a small side salad and apple juice with a desert of kuzumochi all of which was homemade. "Wow, who made this? its soooooooooo yummy " Mira said on her last mouth full of Kuzumochi

"I made this all, for you..." Natsu looking away and blushing like a lovesick schoolboy, 'I can't believe I am blushing like this' Natsu thought embarrassed by himself. Mira at the same time blushed, by the way, he said that. they finished their meal in silence, both blushing deeply. after the meal, he and Mira laid in the grass and looked up at the stars again for the first time in a long time and she was telling Natsu all the things she had learned from star charts and textbooks and he was thourly impressed by her new knowledge.

but alas their date came to an end. "Hey Natsu, this was a lot of fun." Mirajane said with a broad smile "let's do it again soon, but next time you have to ask me out." she said with a mischievous smile. "Ok, Now I'm all fired up! next time will be ten times better!" he yelled with his signature smile on his face. she hugged him then rubbed their noses together and she ran off smiling with her face bright red. He just stood there blushing. and so ended the first date of Natsu Dragneel and Mirajane Strauss

A/N: yo peeps sorry about the long wait but here you go. Hope you love it. I expect that the next chapter will be out soon. love ~ Aqupuppy912


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. it makes me sad.

A/N: Hey guys its been a while, Haha but in my defense school does demand a lot of my time... but anyways here is the new chapter enjoy oh and happy is around now. did not feel like talking about it too much because if you know fairy tail you know how he was born.

Mira age: 15, Natsu age: 14

Mira walked home after her date with Natsu... she was giddy a newer feeling but nonetheless exciting for her. as she approached her house it was nearing midnight and she happened to notice that the lights were still on.

Mira opened the door quietly slipping off her shoes to reduce sound, Mira! where were you!¨ Lissanna yelled looking angry as well as relieved "out" the Demon said as she walked right passed her little sister into the living room where Elfman was asleep on the couch with a small blue ball of fur curled up on him, both of them snoring happily happy muttering "fish" in his sleep. " Mira I was so worried if you had gotten kidnapped or something why didn't you tell us where you were going and why did you get back so late?!" Lissanna continued to yell now aggravating Mirajane "I got home late sis its no big deal I can take care of myself now call down and stop yelling or you'll wake up Elf," Mira said as calm as she could without yelling. Lisanna rubbed her eyes sleepily then crossed her arms but she sighed and said " OK Mira-nee sorry for yelling she said as she gave Mira a hug and got happy then went up to her room. Mira managed to lift Elfman up and hall him to his room. when she finally got to her room she quickly undressed and put on a nightdress and went to sleep having dreams and thoughts of her and Natsu together. it was through her dreams she made a decision for the next day.

The next morning Mira was one of the first to the guild hall as she sat on a table jeering like usual at people who entered until big dumbass with headphones on entered and walked straight for her. "hey baby what's up?" Laxus said smiling a jackass smile "My breakfast is about to come up again if you continue" she replied with a look of disgust " why ya have to be so cold? it only makes sense the most beautiful belongs to the strongest the best to the best" Laxus stated as if it was common knowledge he turned to look at her only to get slapped across the face "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mira shouted, "I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE I WILL CHOSE WHO I WANT TO BE WITH!" Mira continued her anger flaring to life as electricity began to pour off of laxus' body he looked at her with an angered look "You WILL understand you will belong to me." he said in a menacing way "hey electro head! she meant FUCK OFF!" someone yelled from the guild entrance. Oh no Mira thought as she saw a pissed off looking Natsu walking up to an equally pissed Laxus in a sudden rush a fist covered in fire was thrown and a serious beat down occurred. natsu lay on the ground looking hurt but as laxus turned to walk away Natsu grabbed Laxus' leg and pulled him down to the ground getting one good fiery punch in before he was put down by a powerful bolt of electricity.

he lay there beaten for a moment before he felt someone help him to a chair. "that seemed like it was worse than usual" said Mira in a voice he had only ever heard when they were alone, but the odd thing now was she was talking to him like that in public and helping him up and being nice he could hardly believe it. she rubbed the back of her hand against his face and said: " that was the dumbest thing I have ever seen... but it was sweet in a dumb sorta way" "I thought I was not allowed to talk to you in public?" Natsu commented. Mira looked thoughtful for a moment and sighed " I suppose I am sick of this secret it's not fun anymore, besides your not such a bad person to talk to" she teased. Happy came flying over after the fighting stopped and landed on Natsu's head "wow you got your butt kicked" happy deadpanned "hey shut up!" the two ran around with Natus chasing Happy while laughing.

that afternoon at lunchtime Natsu ordered some food and waited for it daydreaming about how it would taste while salivating. though his thoughts were soon interrupted by someone leaning against his shoulder. He turned and saw Mira leaning her back against his left shoulder with her feet up on the bench looking rather bored. "what are you doing?" Natsu asked full of curiosity. "what does it look like I'm leaning against my boyfriend." she said in a du way "wait I thought we were friends in public now?" Natsu asked not understanding her fully. "yes we are friends but we are also a couple," she explained to the boy "so we are friends but we are also more than friends?" the teenaged dragonslayer asked trying to make sense of this, "yes Natsu." Mira said getting annoyed now. " Wow," Natus said finally getting a sense of the situation. "does this mean you'll hold my hand, hug and sit with me around the guild now too?" Natsu said thoughtfully Mira fidgeted and felt her face heat up "yes it does" she whispered shyly as she leaned her head back to rest in the crook of his neck. after few comfortably silent (except the chatter of the guild) moments Lisanna came running up with happy on her head and sat across Natsu and Mira "hey Mira why are you so close to Natsu " she said with a suspicious smirk. Mira sat upright and Natsu felt cold due to the loss of her warmth against him which was odd because of his naturally hot body. "Do you Two LIKE each other?" asked Happy with his paws over his mouth. under the table, Mire grabbed Natsu's hand and laced her fingers with his making his face turn bright red she leaned toward him and kissed his cheek then said to Lisanna "yes we do." with a sly smile as she watched Natsu's face turn even redder somehow. Lisanna gasped and covered her mouth with her hand then asked Natsu " is she right?" even though his face was red as a tomato he gave a small smirk then began to slowly nod, at this moment Mira had never felt so happy.

A/N: well how was that. Don't be mad with me please for the wait. my school got crazy and whole bunch of other shit got in my way but don't worry I will have the new chapter out soon I will get right on it y'all deserve it. sorry for the wait and thanks for being loyal readers.


End file.
